Maybe it's you
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Roy Mustang é o novo Füher de Ishbal e Riza é sua assistente, tudo seria como no passado em Amestris se não fosse a presença de Anna: a nova paixão de Mustang. Agora Riza tem que escolher entre lutar por Roy ou desistir, no entanto algo inesperado vai interferir na sua decisão.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos (infelizmente).  
**

Eu espero que gostem dessa fic e perdoem a minha enorme ausência desse site.

Boa leitura (perdoem também os erros, não tive tempo para corrigir o capítulo).

A música da fic é: _Through the Trees - Low Shoulder._

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

Aquele era o segundo ano da "ocupação" de Ishbal pelos militares de Amestris, o novo Füher não queria prolongar a estadia dos amestrianos além do tempo essencial, era um acordo firmado entre o governo atual e os lideres de todas as cidades do país. Os trabalhos estavam consideravelmente adiantados e pelos cálculos dos conselheiros do atual regente levariam pelos menos mais dois anos para terminar.

Estradas de ferro estavam sendo construídas para facilitar o transporte entre as vilas, as cidades destruídas pela guerra se reerguiam quase do dia para a noite, um moderno sistema agrícola estava sendo implantado e alguns lugares antes desertos agora verdejavam com imensas plantações. O mais importante era que durante todo o processo de reestabelecimento a alquimia não fora utilizada em momento algum, era uma das imposições dos Ishbalianos. Para conseguir realizar todos os projetos o mais rápido possível o atual Füher mandou que viessem trabalhadores de Amestris, assim conseguiu que tudo fosse realizado e ainda manteve seus conterrâneos empregados.

Inicialmente a população nativa se opôs ao que eles chamavam de "nova invasão", mas a medida que notaram eles próprios não serem capazes sozinhos de avançar rapidamente com a reconstrução, aceitaram a presença dos estrangeiros. Embora os trabalhadores tenham sido previamente escolhidos pelas divisões do novo governo, casos isolados de problemas entre amestrianos e ishibalianos eram frequentes, resolvia-se com a expulsão do estrangeiro de Ishbal e da detenção temporária do nativo.

Fora acordado que agora que Ishbal tinha novamente seu posto como país independente, que agora existiriam duas capitais divididas entre os antigos distritos de: Kanda – capital administrativa e Darjja – capital religiosa.

Divisões do novo governo já providenciavam a inserção dos nativos para a administração do país quando a presença dos amestrianos já não se fizesse necessária. O sistema de ensino havia sido recriado para que atendesse a população e cuidadosamente preparado para que a cultura local fosse priorizada durante a formação dos novos Ishbalianos.

Podia-se dizer que tudo transcorria quase em perfeita ordem.

- Füher, o enviado de Gunja trouxe os relatórios solicitados. – a loira depositou a pasta em cima da mesa de mogno escuro. O Quartel General estava localizado em Parshan já que esse era o distrito mais próximo ao centro do país, exatamente como a QG da cidade Central em Amestris. O prédio era grandioso, seria ocupado pelos nativos e transformado no que eles quisessem, a estrutura de concreto se destacava na região montanhosa e desértica. Um dos principais problemas enfrentados nos primeiros meses foi a adaptação das tropas e dos funcionários ao clima quase inóspito.

- E o que dizem eles? – o homem não ergueu os olhos das folhas que lia.

- Aparentemente alguns insurgentes foram presos, as obras da ferrovia estão adiantadas em três semanas e o plantio segue como programado.

- Excelente! Vou tirar a tarde de folga então. – o Füher sorriu enquanto espreguiçava-se.

- Não, não vai. – A mulher disse em tom firme e foi só então que ele viu a outra pilha de papeis que ela trazia em mãos.

- Como posso continuar assim? Estamos aqui há dois anos e até agora não tive férias. – o homem resmungou.

Ela as vezes não entendia como uma mente tão brilhante, mente que reerguera um país do nada, que ajudava diariamente milhares de pessoas, reclamasse o dia todo e continuasse a tirar cochilos durante todo o expediente.

- O senhor teve férias no ano passado. – argumentou enquanto recolhia a pilha de folhas já assinadas por ele. Exatamente aquelas férias é que mudaram quase drasticamente um aspecto sua vida, mas agora ela não queria pensar nisso.

- Aquilo não conta. – ele sabia que era mentira.

- Sim, conta. Por favor, assine tudo isso antes do fim do dia, as novas bases militares requerem sua permissão para iniciarem os trabalhos. – devia estar cansada de ser , como chamavam os outros, "babá do Füher", afinal fazia 12 anos que seguia ao lado desse homem, aguentava o regime maior de tarefas que tinha agora, aguentava os cochilos que ele tirava no meio do dia, as incontáveis vezes que ela teve que fazer quase todo o trabalho, só não aguentava o que estava acontecendo nos últimos meses.

- Está bem, tentarei terminar isso, tenho compromissos hoje à noite e não quero que me obrigue a ficar aqui até mais tarde de novo. – agora ela percebia porque a chamavam de babá, suspirou cansada, deu as costas e saiu.

Sua sala ficava entre a do Füher e a recepção do setor, a construção foi feita visando a segurança do governante temporário, se alguém conseguisse passar despercebido pelos soldados da sala anterior teria que necessariamente passar pela de Hawkeye, isso era apenas trabalho a mais, mas era só o menor deles nos últimos meses.

Riza tinha que admitir que estava ansiosa para as suas férias, há muito tempo não sentia o cansaço se acumular, já não tinha folgas para treinar sua mira como antes, agora só contava com algumas horas durante a semana apenas porque sua consciência exigia que não descuidasse dessa parte de sua formação militar. Embora estivesse acostumada anteriormente à burocracia do Exército, ajudar a governar um país não era nem metade de tudo o que fazia antes, foram muitas as noites em que ela e o Füher ficaram horas a mais apenas revisando todos os dados.

"-Não posso deixar isso nas mãos de ninguém, só confio em você para me ajudar."- foi o que ele dissera tantas vezes para justificar a não admissão de conselheiros no processo administrativo e ela reconhecia que Mustang tinha razão ao ter tanto receio, colocar outras pessoas aumentava as chances de uma possível traição ou desvios de verba. Os outros amigos e ex subordinados tinham cargos específicos e de confiança em regiões diferentes de Ishbal e semanalmente enviavam relatórios com os resultados. Riza era a única que ainda tinha contato diário com Roy.

Suas férias começariam em três meses, teria apenas vinte dias de descanso, eram as primeiras que tiraria desde que começaram os trabalhos no país.

Entrou na sala razoavelmente grande, uma enorme estante de madeira escura ocupava toda a parede atrás de sua mesa, nele haviam muitos livros que tratavam da história de Ishbal, outros de assuntos referentes à administração e leis, um móvel semelhante também ocupava grande espaço na sala do Füher e continha outros exemplares de iguais assuntos. Sua sala era iluminada por duas janelas entre a estante, o chão recoberto por um magnífico tapete feito por nativos proporcionava um ar menos austero ao cômodo, o único móvel além da estante, mesa e cadeira era um pequeno armário que ela guardava as coisas pessoas e algumas armas.

Deixou-se cair na cadeira enquanto já pegava os novos relatórios das obras em uma das cidades de fronteira com Amestris, essas geralmente eram as mais problemáticas devido aos casos de violência entre Ishbalianos e amestrianos. Eles instalaram um sistema legislativo parecido com o de Amestris e era o exército que fazia todo o trabalho de segurança.

Perdeu a noção do tempo e quando terminou o último relatório viu que faltavam apenas quinze minutos para o final de expediente daquele dia. Ergueu-se e foi até a sala do moreno.

- Ficará feliz em saber que terminei tudo. – ele deu um sorriso satisfeito antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, parecia um menino e ela não pode evitar sorrir também.

- Não tenho que ficar feliz, senhor. Estou aqui para assegurar que cumpra com o cronograma e evitar que passe o dia cochilando. – fingiu uma expressão séria.

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu de modo irônico e ergueu-se indo buscar seu quepe que estava pendurado no canto oposto de onde ela estava.

Ambos saíram juntos do QG, era parte da rotina que tinham, agora seguiriam até a garagem que ficava no subsolo e então cada um pegaria seu respectivo carro para ir embora.

- Meu carro está com problemas, você se importaria de me dar uma carona até em casa? – Roy perguntou quando chegaram ao andar de destino.

- De forma alguma, é meu caminho. – Riza disse enquanto ele seguia atrás, o carro preto estava na última vaga quase ao lado da saída.

- O que vai fazer nessa noite? – Mustang perguntou no meio do trajeto para casa.

- O de sempre. – a loira não falaria que provavelmente passaria a noite lendo algo ou limpando suas armas enquanto tomava chá. Sua vida social já era inexistente em Amestris e isso só piorara quando veio para Ishbal, Roy por usa vez…

- E o de sempre seria o que? – o moreno interrompeu sua linha de pensamento.

- Por que a necessidade de saber o que farei nessa noite? – tentou não parecer rude.

- Nada, apenas quero saber mais da vida de meus subordinados e amigos. – Roy suspirou, achava que havia conseguido deixar Riza mais aberta quando todos os problemas com os Homunculos acabaram e eles vieram para essa nova jornada, no começo estava tudo correndo bem, ela sorria mais, contava pequenas coisas de sua vida e em uma tarde eles até saíram juntos para levar Black Hayate para passear, então nos últimos meses ela voltara ao que era antes e por mais que Mustang tentasse romper as barreiras falhava miseravelmente.

Hawkeye não respondeu, voltou os olhos para a estrada, mas Roy notou como ela apertou o volante levemente e ficou tensa.

- Vejo você amanhã. – o moreno disse quando pegava sua pasta no bando de trás e abria a porta. – Anna e eu vamos jantar na sexta-feira, você gostaria de ir conosco?

Ele só poderia estar brincando – pensou tentando esconder a cara de descrença, como um homem com aquela inteligência poderia ser tão obtuso?

- Eu tenho um compromisso nesse dia. – não, ela não iria agradecer pelo convite.

- Tudo bem, boa noite. – ele disse assim que desceu do carro.

Riza não esperou que ele entrasse na grande casa branca, deu a partida e saiu como se o diabo a perseguisse. Sua respiração estava ainda presa e o nó na garganta só apertava.

Durante os oito meses em que Roy começara um relacionamento com Anna, uma oficial amestriana que trabalhava no setor de armas (como se aquilo não fosse irônico o suficiente). Durante os oito meses Riza sentira como se a cada dia seu coração ganhasse uma nova cicatriz, ela não poderia simplesmente abandonar seu cargo atual, tudo o que contava agora era com as férias para poder pensar sem que a mente estivesse nublada pelo cansaço. Talvez quando estivesse lúcida o suficiente seria capaz de achar alguma alternativa.

O mais horrível era que não poderia nem mesmo odiar Anna, a moça era uma excelente militar e extremamente doce, vergonhosamente Riza havia obtido a ficha como todo o histórico familiar e pessoal da militar e ele se mostrara impecável; altas notas na Academia, família tradicional e todas as qualidades que Hawkeye já contava tantas vezes quando insistia em comparar-se a ela.

Estava distraída e desgostosa pensando nisso e não reparou o cachorro que corria alegremente no meio do caminho, desviou no último segundo, mas não havia saída na rua estreita e com violência o carro chocou-se com um poste, tudo o que ela pode sentir foi seu pescoço ser arremessado para frente, a dor lancinante de bater com a cabeça no volante, as pernas no painel e da sensação de queimação nos pulmões, depois disso tudo ficou desesperadoramente escuro e silencioso.

_Continua..._

* * *

Por favor façam fila para matar a ficwriter :)

Eu espero fazer essa fic razoavelmente grande, espero que não se cansem dela.

Todas as reviews são muito (digo muito mesmo) apreciadas.

Obrigada por ler.

Seja feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

Obrigada a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo, inclusive ao amável leitor que fala espanhol e está usando o tradutor!;)

Perdoem novamente os erros.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

Roy saía do banho quando ouviu uma forte batida na porta da frente, vestiu uma camisa branca e calça preta e foi até a entrada.

Um oficial fardado prestou continência - Füher, desculpe incomodá-lo, venho informar que a general Hawkeye sofreu um acidente na região norte enquanto seguia para casa.

Mustang sentiu como se todo o ar fosse arrancado de seus pulmões, sua mão tremeu na maçaneta da porta e a palidez tomou conta de sua face.

- Co… como ela esta? Onde ela está? – ele disse quando conseguiu um pouco de controle sob suas emoções.

- Nós ainda não sabemos de sua situação, ela foi levada para o hospital militar perto do Quartel General e… - mas antes que o oficial pudesse terminar Mustang já estava pegando o casaco que ficava pendurado ao lado da porta e saindo em direção ao carro com que o homem havia chegado até ali.

O oficial só teve tempo para correr até o veículo e guiar até onde estava Riza. Durante todo o caminho o Füher não disse nem uma palavra, algumas vezes o rapaz fitava com o canto dos olhos a fim de pegar alguma reação, mas tudo o que via era a mandíbula tensa e a veia no pescoço do homem ao seu lado saltar perigosamente.

Mustang estava tentando esconder seu desespero, sentiu o estomago embrulhar assim como na vez em que Riza fora quase morta diante dele, ainda tinha pesadelos com aquela noite e não achava que viveria aquilo de novo, todavia ali estava ele, querendo que pudesse se tele transportar para onde ela estava, querendo ardentemente que tudo não passasse de um susto, mas tinha a sensação de que as coisas não seriam assim e que iriam piorar muito.

Chegaram e antes que o oficial tivesse a chance de estacionar, Roy já estava correndo para dentro do prédio. Uma das vantagens em ser a pessoa no cargo mais alto do país era a de que ninguém se interpunha em seu caminho.

- Onde está Hawkeye? – parou na pequena recepção, um soldado pegou a prancheta em que os novos pacientes estavam sendo registrados e nervosamente começou a procurar.

-Ela foi levada para a sala de cirurgia, senhor. – disse quase gaguejando.

- Quem é o médico que está com ela? Eu quero ser informado de cada detalhe do que estiver acontecendo. – Roy não queria descarregar sua frustração e desespero no jovem a sua frente, por isso resolveu ir até o corredor em que as cirurgias eram realizadas.

A grande maioria dos médicos que estavam atualmente em Ishbal eram de Amestris, a população não poderia esperar que os nativos se formassem em medicina para só depois tratar seus conterrâneos.

Um de seus generais apareceu minutos depois.

- O senhor necessita de alguma coisa? – o homem grisalho perguntou.

- Sim, faça vir Havoc de Ashekel, preciso dele aqui o mais rápido possível, deixe Breda, Fuery e Armstrong avisados que eu posso precisar deles a qualquer momento.

Fez um gesto para que o homem saísse e novamente se concentrou numa estratégia para conseguir administrar o país e o terror que se apossava dele.

O que ele faria se alguma coisa acontecesse com Riza? Na ultima vez que sua vida estava em perigo ele não tivera tempo para pensar nisso e agora percebia que foi uma grande vantagem, porque ficar ali imaginando um futuro sem ela era tão aterrador que pela primeira vez em muitos anos ele sentiu seus olhos queimarem e depois obter algum alívio com a umidade de suas lágrimas. Sentou-se na cadeira que ficava na porta da sala de cirurgia, com os punhos fechados sobre os joelhos deixou-se chorar por alguns minutos e agradeceu que ninguém vira esse deprimente espetáculo, Riza era a única que o vira chorar em toda a vida e agora ali estava ele chorando por ela.

Se aquele fosse o fim Roy sabia que viveria em arrependimento, havia tantas coisas que ele deveria ter dito, tantas confissões, tanto que gostaria de ter vivido com ela. Admitia para si mesmo que seu atual relacionamento nada mais era que uma forma de ignorar e esquecer as emoções que agora ameaçavam romper sua prisão dentro do peito, Anna não merecia aquilo e ele sabia, mas as coisas estavam cômodas com ela. Anna não despertava tantas coisas como Riza fazia e isso era mais seguro agora que Mustang tinha um país para reconstruir e governar.

Na época em que estavam servindo em Amestris já havia tanta tensão entre os dois que por vezes ele tivera que lutar para separar as coisas, não existia formas de ignorar o passado de ambos e nem toda a dor que causara a ela e era por esse motivo que aceitara viver um relacionamento com outra pessoa, não queria machuca-la mais ao mesmo tempo em que não era forte o suficiente para deixa-la ir por completo.

- Sou um filho da mãe egoísta. – murmurou enquanto secava as lágrimas e respirava fundo.

Se tudo desse certo, e ele queria acreditar que daria, prometeu que a deixaria ir se ela quisesse, chamaria um dos rapazes para ocupar seu lugar como assistente e não se imporia mais na vida de Riza, ignorou a sensação de ter cada fibra do seu coração ser arrancada com esse pensamento. Todavia imagina-la viva e saudável longe dele era muito melhor que conceber um mundo sem sua presença.

Se recusava a pensar que ela não sobreviveria, ele nem sabia da gravidade de seus ferimentos, talvez fosse apenas algumas escoriações, um braço quebrado ou…

Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida pela saída de alguns médicos da sala, as roupas tão brancas só ressaltavam alguns respingos de sangue e aquilo só fez com que o estômago de Mustang se contraísse novamente. Por fora ninguém diria que seu interior estava agitado e em pânico, suas feições eram sérias e impenetráveis.

- Como está Ri… a general? – ele precisava se policiar mais.

- Ela perdeu muito sangue, fraturou a perna esquerda, uma costela do lado direito e tem um ferimento grave na cabeça, mas não temo como diagnosticar porque os aparelhos estão em Amestris.

- Traga-os, traga-os agora, traga o que for preciso. – Roy disse muito sério, a notícia do ferimento na cabeça deixara-o ainda mais em pânico.

- Pode demorar até dois dias, as estradas ainda… - o médico foi interrompido pela expressão feroz do Füher.

- Não demorará, diga que é uma ordem minha, quero esses aparelhos aqui em doze horas e não me importo de que forma chegarão. – sabia que ninguém contestaria sua ordem. – como farão até que o aparelho chegue? Ela estará bem?

- Sedamos a general e medicamos de acordo com o que ela parecia ter, a hemorragia foi estancada e as fraturas já estão imobilizadas, só precisamos dos resultados que obtivermos com os aparelhos para dar continuidade, as primeiras vinte e quatro horas serão as mais críticas para ela agora.

- Eu posso entrar para vê-la? – Mustang não se sentia melhor ao saber que todo o resto estava sob controle com exceção do machucado na cabeça.

- Não, ela vai estar na UTI até que os aparelhos cheguem, embora seja um excelente hospital ainda não temos total controle sobre infecções, não vou correr o risco de que você contamine-a.

"- Eu já fiz mal o suficiente para ela por uma vida toda, não vou prejudica-la mais." – Roy pensou depois de ouvir o que o médico disse, teria que controlar-se de agora em diante, ele era acima de tudo o Füher de Ishbal, milhares de pessoas dependiam dele.

- Está bem, quero relatórios sobre o estado dela a cada duas horas. – esperou que o médico prestasse continência e saiu do hospital.

Havia tanta coisa para pensar agora, cuidaria pessoalmente para que os aparelhos necessários chegassem o quanto antes, resolveu ir até onde o acidente ocorrera, o oficial que lhe trouxera a notícia era temporariamente seu motorista.

Assim que pararam próximo ao local do acidente, Roy percebeu que o automóvel ainda estava ali. O carro estava completamente destruído, um grande pedaço do poste caíra sobre o teto do lado do passageiro, se alguém estivesse ocupando aquele banco provavelmente estaria morto, o lado do motorista não estava muito melhor e ele teve que respirar fundo quando as imagens de Riza presa ali dentro começaram a serem criadas em sua mente.

- Foi um enorme estrago, espero que a general fique bem. – o oficial murmurou ao lado de Mustang.

- Ela vai ficar. – tentou usar toda a convicção que tinha, mas vendo o estado em que o carro ficara ele já não conseguia ter tanta força.

Duas horas depois Roy rolava em sua cama se conseguir dormir, não soube de onde havia tirado a ideia de que conseguiria pregar os olhos depois dos acontecimentos, esperava que Havoc chegasse rápido e se encarregasse do que o próprio Mustang não daria conta.

O dia já amanhecera e o moreno não conseguiu dormir, viu o sol nascer e desistiu de tentar cochilar, foi direto para o hospital quando o oficial chegou para leva-lo.

Depois de saber que o estado de Riza se manteve sem alterações durante a noite ele foi para o Quartel General.

Na hora do almoço recebeu um bilhete de Anna, a situação o fizera esquecer completamente da mulher e ele sentiu-se mais culpado por isso. No pequeno pedaço de papel ela pedia para que adiassem o jantar de sexta-feira, teria que ir para Amestris visitar o pai e voltaria no domingo, Mustang respirou aliviado, não teria condições de pensar em outras coisas enquanto aquela situação exigisse tanto dele, além de precisar de um tempo para analisar todos os acontecimentos e tomar decisões.

- Soubemos do que aconteceu à general Hawkeye, espero que ela esteja bem. – Mary, a secretária que era responsável pela recepção localizada antes da sala de Riza e da dele, disse quando o viu se aproximar.

Mary era uma ishbaliana e um dos poucos funcionários do Quartel General que não era militar, a mulher havia perdido toda a família quando criança e mandada para Amestris e só com a restituição de Ishbal como país é que voltara.

- Ela estará bem em breve. – o moreno respondeu com a voz calma, admirava os laços criados entre Riza e Mar.

Depois disso ordenou que apenas Havoc entrasse em sua sala quando chegasse e que os relatórios vindos do hospital teriam que ser entregues no momento em que Mary os recebesse.

Roy sentou-se em sua confortável cadeira, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e enfio o rosto nas mãos.

Não havia mais o desespero de antes, de alguma forma era como se ele estivesse anestesiado agora, tinha muita coisa para fazer e tudo o que conseguia era pensar na mulher que estava naquele hospital. Mustang trabalhava com estratégias e alternativas, não se permitia ser pego de surpresa e por isso era muitas vezes chamado de frio e calculista, embora a parte racional dissesse que ele tinha que imaginar inclusive a alternativa para caso Riza não sobrevivesse, o moreno sempre afastava aquele pensamento funesto assim que ele surgia em sua mente. Não admitia que outra pessoa tão querida lhe fosse arrancada dessa forma, a morte de Hughes já fizera estrago o suficiente e Roy sabia que a de Riza seria muitas vezes pior.

- Ela não vai morrer, vai envelhecer numa casa linda, vou me assegurar disso. – murmurou entre um suspiro e outro.

O dia se arrastou como nunca antes, recebeu os relatórios do hospital e a boa notícia de que os aparelhos já haviam chegado, passaria lá assim que Havoc aparecesse.

Meia hora depois disso o general entrou no gabinete, Roy supôs que ele já soubesse da notícia, já que não trazia o habitual sorriso no rosto.

Depois de informar a Jean tudo o que estava acontecendo e o que precisaria que ele fizesse, Mustang ergueu-se e foi em direção à saída.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – o loiro disse colocando a mão no ombro de seu superior e amigo.

- Espero que sim. – Roy disse com um cumprimento de cabeça.

Exatos dezoito minutos depois eles estavam parados em frente ao hospital, Havoc fizera questão de levar o moreno até lá.

- Como está Hawkeye? – Mustang perguntou assim que o médico apareceu no corredor.

- Os exames indicam que os ferimentos não foram tão profundos, mas ela ainda não acordou mesmo depois de suspendermos a medicação, vamos aguardar até amanhã cedo.

- Isso não me pareceu muito bom. – Havoc disse.

- Não podemos fazer nada por enquanto, não sabemos qual parte do cérebro foi mais prejudicada, só podemos esperar.

E esperar seria o pior, tanta coisa poderia acontecer nesse meio de caminho.

- Eu posso ir vê-la? – Mustang repetiu a pergunta da noite anterior.

- Ainda não, se ela recuperar a consciência amanhã transferiremos para o quarto e então o senhor poderá vê-la. – o médico prestou continência e saiu.

- Ela vai acordar com uma baita dor de cabeça e espero que não tenha nenhuma arma na cabeceira. – Havoc sorriu na tentativa frustrada de brincadeira, ao seu lado Mustang estava sério e parecia alguns anos mais velho com aqueles vincos na testa e as olheiras perceptíveis.

O loiro se apiedou do amigo, todos que conviveram com Roy e Riza sabiam da profunda ligação que compartilhavam, em muitos momentos a tensão entre os dois era quase palpável, tanto que foi grande o choque quando souberam que Mustang estava num relacionamento com alguém que não era Hawkeye. Todos entendiam que enquanto estavam em Amestris não poderia existir qualquer relação mais íntima entre os dois (que pudesse ser divulgada) devido às leis do país, mas agora em Ishbal tais leis não existiam.

- Vamos para casa. – Foi tudo o que Roy disse.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Aí está o segundo, agradeço novamente aos que leram, tentarei atualizar com alguma frequência.**

**_Todas_ as reviews são bem vindas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que tem acompanhado essa fanfic.

A música do capítulo é: _Forgiven - Within Temptation_

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

Outra noite passada em claro, novamente o constante revirar na cama sem conseguir ao menos cochilar. Roy estava desacostumado a isso, embora fosse uma situação tão comum durante a guerra ou nas batalhas contra os homúnculos, não era algo com o qual tinha que lidar nos últimos anos.

Ergueu-se e foi até o banheiro, olhou para o espelho e notou a aparência cansada, a barba por fazer e os cabelos desalinhados, suspirou enquanto começava a se barbear para então tomar um banho e ir ao hospital, antes disso iria com Havoc buscar seu carro, odiava depender dos outros para dirigir por ele, exceto Riza.

Quando ambos chegaram ao complexo de prédios Mustang sentiu as mãos tremerem levemente à medida que atravessavam os corredores. Embora o último relatório não trouxesse nenhuma notícia ruim, ele estava ansioso para verificar pessoalmente.

Encontraram um dos médicos saindo do corredor onde Hawkeye estava.

- E então? – Roy perguntou após o médico prestar continência, esse era um conhecido dele, tinham mais ou menos a mesma idade e Mustang o escolhera pessoalmente para que viesse trabalhar em Ishbal.

- Ela está parcialmente desperta, não podemos ainda afirmar quais os danos causados ao cérebro. – o homem declarou.

- Algum risco de sequelas? – Aquele era o maior medo de Mustang nesse momento, mas novamente ele soube colocar a máscara e parecer indiferente.

- Não sabemos, precisamos que ela esteja completamente desperta e de todo o tempo de observação que pudermos algumas sequelas só aparecem passados alguns dias ou meses.

O moreno não se sentia aliviado, queria vê-la, queria que aquilo terminasse e ela pudesse voltar para casa em segurança e bem.

- O senhor pode vê-la por alguns minutos se quiser.

Antes que Mustang fosse em direção ao quarto indicado, o médico pediu que o acompanhasse por alguns minutos para conversarem a sós. Havoc ficou esperando do lado de fora da sala para onde os dois foram.

- Enquanto estávamos tratando da fratura na costela vimos uma tatuagem nas costas da general. –o médico disse quando estavam sozinhos.

- O que tem a tatuagem? –Roy escondeu a tensão.

- Ela é de alguma coisa relacionada à alquimia e ocupa todo o espaço das costas, tem traços semelhantes aos que o senhor tinha em suas luvas.

Mustang sabia exatamente do que se tratava a tatuagem, decorou cada um dos traços, cada centímetro dela, lembrava-se ainda das cicatrizes que ele mesmo provocara na tentativa de apagar o segredo contido ali.

_Flashback_

_Riza permanecia de costas para ele, estavam agora em uma casa vazia nos arredores da última cidade do território de Ishbal. Ela não mostrava sinais de que recuaria sua postura sempre firme e a tensão nos ombros eram evidentes._

_Hawkeye começou a desabotoar a jaqueta e colocou-a em cima da mesa empoeirada, ela usava uma blusa marrom por baixo da primeira peça e essa lhe deu mais trabalho para retirar._

_Enquanto isso Mustang estava em uma batalha interna com sua consciência e seu coração, não queria faze-la sofrer mais e ao mesmo tempo sabia que se o conteúdo daquela tatuagem caísse em mãos erradas seria desastroso. Lembrou-se de todos os corpos carbonizados no seu caminho na medida em que ele ia fazendo o seu "serviço" durante a guerra recente, ainda ouvia os gritos desesperados o cheiro nojento de carne humana queimada, um cheiro que jamais esqueceria._

_Quando Riza terminou de se despir e ele olhou novamente aquelas linhas vermelhas maculando toda a delicadeza da pele pálida, se permitiu observar uma vez mais a genialidade de Berthold._

_- Doeu muito quando seu pai fez isso? – sua voz era um murmúrio._

_- Eu não me lembro. – Roy identificou um leve traço de insegurança na voz, provavelmente ela se lembrava, provavelmente havia doído como o inferno, mas Riza nunca admitiria isso._

_- Você tem certeza que quer isso? – ele sabia a reposta, ela não voltava atrás depois de tomada uma decisão, mas achou certo perguntar pela última vez._

_- Sim._

_Roy calçou a luva direita, sua mão tremeu levemente e ele pode ouvir quando ela conteve a respiração antecipando a dor que viria, quis recuar, encontraria uma forma de fazer isso sem lhe causar sofrimento._

_-Faça. – disse num sussurro, como se ela soubesse de sua hesitação mesmo sem que ele estivesse em seu campo de visão._

_Então ele fez…_

_Ela não derramou nenhuma lágrima, permaneceu ali enquanto pequenas bolhas se formavam na pele suave de suas costas. Ali estava o cheiro novamente._

_Roy estremeceu ao ver o fruto de seu trabalho, caminhou até onde ela estava e abraçou-a pela frente tomando cuidado para não tocar nas queimaduras._

_- Eu não queimei-a completamente, apenas o suficiente para que não fosse possível decifrar o que estava ali. – só então ele percebeu os delicados ombros relaxarem contra seu abraço._

_- Obrigada. – Riza murmurou e Mustang sentiu seu coração se partir um pouco naquela tarde._

_Prometeu a si mesmo que jamais machucaria a mulher em seus braços e também que seria por ela que ele faria do país um lugar melhor._

_E ele falharia._

_Fim do flashback_.

- Ela está coberta por algumas cicatrizes antigas. – o médico continuou – Não sabemos o que aconteceu, por ser algo relacionada à alquimia pensei que gostaria de saber.

Roy assentiu, mas não respondeu.

Terminada a conversa ele encontrou Havoc no corredor e pediu para ir sozinho até o quarto de Hawkeye.

Adentrou o ambiente muito branco e sentiu seu estomago se contrair ao avista-la na cama, parecia tão frágil, o completo oposto da mulher com quem convivia diariamente. Aproximou-se e sentiu todo o turbilhão de emoções do dia em que ela quase morrera em frente a ele.

O rosto inchado de Riza, um pequeno corte na bochecha direita e o olho esquerdo roxo mostravam a gravidade do acidente, a cabeça estava enfaixada e apenas algumas mexas do cabelo dourado escapavam por entre elas.

Mesmo ali, mesmo com toda a evidencia dos ferimentos, ela parecia tranquila em seu sono e Roy suspirou levemente aliviado por isso.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupado. – a voz dele era um sussurro, queria segurar a mão que estava fora dos lençóis brancos, mas temia acorda-la para a dor. – Não pude dormir desde que tudo aconteceu, não consigo me concentrar… estava com tanto medo do pior. – só ali ele poderia admitir aquilo, só naquele momento e só para uma Riza inconsciente.

Então ele notou a fina cicatriz no pescoço pálido e apertou os pulsos até que as juntas estivessem brancas.

- Eu sempre falhei, prometi a seu pai que cuidaria e protegeria você, mas olha onde estamos… Você sempre se arriscou tanto por mim e eu não pude fazer nada em troca, quero mudar isso Riza, quero que seja feliz. – havia um toque de desespero na voz masculina – te deixarei ir se quiser isso, prefiro viver uma vida sem que esteja ao alcance dos meus olhos a viver num mundo onde você não seja feliz. É o mínimo que posso fazer por você.

Nessa hora um dos enfermeiros entrou anunciando que o Füher deveria deixar o quarto e com um suspiro profundo e uma ultima constatação de que ela estava viva, ele saiu dali.

_Continua..._

* * *

** Desculpem-me por fazer esse capítulo pequeno, tentarei deixar os outros maiores.**

**Toda review é bem vinda.**

**Obrigada novamente por acompanhar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: FullMetal não me pertence e essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos (se tivesse eu continuaria pobre).**

Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado essa fic, novamente peço desculpas pelo atraso nos capítulos (e por esse estar tão pequeno), o próximo será maior (eu prometo:) )

A música do capítulo é: _Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne_

* * *

_**Capítulo IV**_

Mustang foi para o quartel após deixar o hospital, não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça a imagem de Riza naquela cama, o rosto inchado e a aparência frágil. Tudo tão diferente do que ela era diariamente: forte, quase impenetrável.

Os relatórios sobre o estado de Hawkeye chegaram como ele havia exigido e ao final do dia, agora com seu próprio carro, foi sozinho novamente visita-la, percorreu os movimentados corredores e chegou a já familiar porta branca.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver Rebecca ao lado da cama, ela observava imóvel a amiga, estava provavelmente abalada com a visão a sua frente.

-Ela vai ficar bem. - a voz da morena e a noção de que ela notara sua presença assustou Roy.

-Vai. - foi o que ele conseguiu responder.

Rebecca ainda servia em Amestris e Mustang não fazia ideia de quem informara a moça, mas agradeceu internamente por vê-la, Riza precisaria de todo o apoio que pudesse ter quando acordasse e ele não poderia estar ao lado dela o tempo todo.

-Pretende ficar por aqui? Tem algum lugar para dormir? - Mustang sentou-se numa cadeira que estava perto da porta e tirou o quepe.

-Estou de férias, ficarei na casa de uma amiga enquanto Riza precisar de mim. - foi a primeira vez que os olhares se cruzaram.

Ficaram conversando por mais alguns minutos até que novamente os enfermeiros viessem e solicitassem que a saída do quarto.

No caminho para a casa em que estava hospedada, Rebecca sorriu tristemente diante da situação, era ciente dos sentimentos de Riza, mesmo que a loira nunca tenha contado nada, mesmo que fugisse a cada pergunta, ou a cada vez que a amiga tentasse arrancar algo em momentos de distração. Ela simplesmente sabia, talvez fosse intuição feminina, talvez fossem os olhares.

Agora Hawkeye parecia estar recebendo tanta atenção de Mustang e não estava nem sequer consciente para perceber. A morena suspirou pensando nos novos impedimentos da situação, que diria que o relacionamento sério de Roy seria com qualquer outra pessoa além de Riza! Quando a notícia chegou até Amestris Rebecca não pode conter o espanto e a preocupação com sua amiga, imaginou a dor que a outra sentia tendo que conviver com tudo isso e não ter com quem desabafar ou para alegra-la nos dias em que a situação estivesse pior.

O mínimo que Rebecca esperava era que Mustang reconhecesse em algum momento o que a loira sentia por ele, mas aparentemente sua inteligência era limitada ao que se relacionava as estratégias de guerra e administração, a morena deu outro suspiro cansado.

Do outro lado da cidade o Füher recebia uma carta de Anna, respirou fundo antes de abri-la, teve que admitir a quase total ausência de pensamentos seus destinados a sua namorada, sentiu-se culpado. Rasgou o envelope e pôs-se a lê-la.

A missiva era breve, Anna apenas dava notícias de casa, pedia as novidades dele e anunciava que estava voltando para Ishbal no dia marcado, sua escrita era direta e ele apreciava esse fato, talvez porque isso lhe lembrasse Riza... respirou fundo tentando dispersar o pensamento perigoso, uma voz maliciosa em sua cabeça dizia que aquele ponto não era a única coisa em com que ambas tinham.

Por sorte Mary adentrou a sala antes que ele desse ouvidos para esse lado de sua mente que nos últimos meses parecia gritar cada vez mais alto.

-O general Havoc pediu para avisar que está ao sul da cidade resolvendo problemas relacionados à segurança e voltará após o almoço. - A medida em que foi dizendo, Mary depositou uma grande pilha de relatórios na mesa.

Aquele simples gesto desencadeou uma avalanche de nostalgia, não conseguia reprimir as imagens das inúmeras vezes em que Riza fizera o mesmo gesto banal, mudara apenas o lugar e o tempo, antes em Amestris e agora nesse deserto escaldante. Tantos anos juntos, duas guerras e nesse momento um país nas mãos.

"-Eu te seguirei até o inferno." - essa frase ressoou novamente dentro de sua consciência durante todo o dia.

Roy não era covarde, já fora chamado de muitas coisas, mas nunca nesse adjetivo em particular, o problema real era que agora sentia-se exatamente assim. Passara a noite tentando desviar o curso de seus pensamentos dos destinos que eles teimavam em seguir, a culpa quase não o deixara dormir.

-Como se eu não soubesse lidar tão bem com ela. - murmurou com amargura enquanto olhava seu reflexo no espelho ao se barbear naquela manhã.

Não passaria pelo hospital antes de ir para o quartel e ignoraria sua consciência que gritava sobre essa repentina covardia. Disse para si mesmo que não havia necessidade de ir vê-la duas ao dia.

Decidido isso, pegou o carro e vinte minutos depois estava no corredor que dava para sua sala. Não pode evitar sorri ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com Breda e Fuery sentados confortavelmente nas duas cadeiras que ficavam de frente para a sua grande mesa. Após todas as formalidades militares, de ouvir sobre os progressos nas áreas do país as quais eles eram responsáveis e rir das encrencas que cada um entrara na vida pessoal, os generais mudaram suas expressões e a preocupação era aparente.

-Como ela está? - Fuery perguntou.

-Aparentemente bem, ainda dorme e só saberemos sobre possíveis sequelas quando ela acordar.

Breda notou a aparência cansada, as novas rugas e olheiras de Roy, intimamente queria saber como seu superior e amigo estava lidando com isso tudo, ainda não acreditava que Mustang escolhera outra mulher.

Ficaram ali conversando por mais algumas horas depois que Havoc chegou e juntou -se a eles. Os dois recém chegados ficariam na capital por algumas semanas, como o Füher recomendara que cada um deles formasse uma equipe de trabalho em que confiassem quase totalmente, não estavam de todo preocupados com o andamento das tarefas em suas áreas de Ishbal porque cada um deles tinha um substituto responsável.

Quando Breda e Fuery estavam descendo até o subsolo o responsável pelas telecomunicações perguntou:

-Acha que devemos visita-la agora?

-Não, ela está dormindo e nada adiantaria, esperemos até que acorde.

-Gostaria de saber como ele está lidando com tudo isso. - Fuery suspirou preocupado.

-Não viu o cansaço e a palidez? Só o vi assim depois de morte de Hughes e naquela época ele tinha Hawkeye para apoia-lo.

-Admito que me contive para não rir quando ele entrou na sala e vi aquele bigode ridículo. - Kain disse após uns minutos de silêncio pesado.

Breda deu uma risada carregada de deboche.

-Também custou-me muito conter a reação.

A quinta-feira chegou, contavam então dois dias que Roy não ia ao hospital, Havoc foi informado sobre isso e entrou na sala do Füher tentando conter sua revolta.

-Como está Hawkeye? - perguntou propositalmente.

-Bem. - Mustang não ergueu os olhos dos papeis e do mapa que estavam em suas mãos.

-E por isso ela não precisa mais de sua atenção? - o loiro disse mordaz.

Roy não respondeu e nada pareceu passar por suas feições, Jean admirou novamente a excelência com que seu superior mascarava as emoções, mas seu recado estava dado.

O Füher passou o restante do dia lutando novamente contra sua consciência, essa venceu e antes que ele se desse conta já estava andando pelo familiar corredor branco. Antes de chegar ao quarto o médico que cuidava de Riza parou-o, prestou continência e disse com evidente preocupação.

-Precisamos conversar, senhor.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Aqui está, prometo postar o próximo o mais rápido possível!**

**Obrigada novamente por lerem e pelas lindas reviews, elas me estimulam a continuar.**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.**

Não demorei tanto dessa vez :)

Espero que gostem do capítulo, a música desse é Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy (sugiro que leiam enquanto escutam)

* * *

_**Capítulo V**_

Minutos depois Roy entrava no quarto, estava pálido e não conseguia mais esconder sua expressão preocupada, custou-lhe muito manter a fachada de indiferença quando o médico lhe contou sobre o estado da mulher à sua frente.

Cortou os poucos metros que separavam a porta da cama e observou Riza, seu rosto já não apresentava inchaço, os ferimentos estavam em processo de cura. Ela parecia tão tranquila, a respiração regular, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Sentou-se no espaço livre da cama, colocou o quepe sobre os joelhos.

-Faz alguns dias que eu não venho aqui, queria me desculpar por isso. Soube que Rebecca vem visita-la sempre, Fuery e Breda estão na cidade também, você sabe que eu não daria conta de tudo sem minha assistente.- deu um sorriso triste como se ela pudesse vê-lo. Mas ela não podia, sentiu os olhos arderem com lágrimas que ele não podia derramar.

-Acorde Riza! - sua voz estava carregada de desespero, seu mão tremeu levemente quando segurou a pálida e morna dela, apertou levemente e ficou olhando para a cena.

Em todos aqueles anos, depois de tudo o que passaram essa era a primeira vez que suas mãos estavam assim, a dele um pouco maior e mais fria, a dela um pouco calejada pelo usa das armas. Elas encaixavam-se tão bem, como se fossem feitas para estarem assim.

-Eu gostaria de ter feito isso antes. - sussurrou enquanto deixava seus olhos vagarem pelo rosto tão familiar. -Os médicos estão preocupados, esperavam que você acordasse ontem com a redução dos medicamentos, eles não sabem mais o que fazer, eu não sei mais o que fazer. - sua confissão foi quase inaudível.

Roy poderia lidar com uma guerra, com um país em reconstrução, poderia guiar e instruir todo um exército, era um estrategista primoroso, era capaz de lidar com quase tudo... menos com essa situação, estava fora de suas mãos e odiava não ter o controle.

-Acorde Riza, acorde por Rebecca, pelos rapazes, por Black Hayate... acorde por mim. - apertou a mão que ainda estava entre a dele. - eu a deixarei livre se é isso o que deseja, mas acorde, apenas abra os olhos.

Notou que as pálpebras dela tremerem levemente, ele se viu prendendo a respiração, mas foi um alarme falso, novamente a paz dominou as feições de Hawkeye.

Permaneceu ali por mais alguns minutos e saiu desanimado, os médicos estavam de mãos atadas, esperavam que ela já estivesse desperta para que verificassem se existiam sequelas, o corpo estava se curando perfeitamente, no entanto precisavam saber dos danos cerebrais.

No dia seguinte Mustang ordenou que os relatórios sobre o estado de Riza fossem enviados para ele com intervalos de trinta minutos, Havoc sorriu ao ouvir seu Füher terminar de dizer isso a um dos tenentes que agora era responsável por isso. O loiro absteve-se de comentar, sabia que o superior e amigo não estava com humor para brincadeiras, todavia não podia negar seu contentamento pela preocupação genuína de Roy.

Ao final do expediente, enquanto o moreno dirigia-se para o local onde ficavam estacionados os veículos oficiais no intuito de dirigir até o hospital, avistou os familiares cabelos ruivos, tentou disfarçar qualquer expressão de surpresa ou descontentamento, esquecera completamente que Anna voltaria naquele dia.

Quando ela viu o namorado prestou continência com um sorriso no rosto, sabia dos rígidos limites que tinham no tratamento entre eles em público, não se tocavam, enquanto ambos estivessem fardados ele ainda era seu superior. Depois de oito meses ela já estava habituada a isso, fora criada numa casa repleta de militares e a rigidez não lhe causava estranhamento.

Entraram no carro preto e Roy ouviu pacientemente enquanto ela contava suas novidades.

-Soube do acidente com a general Hawkeye. - ao dizer isso Anna fitou o rosto de Mustang.

-Sim, ela está no processo de recuperação. - ele modulou a voz para não deixar transparecer nada.

-Fico feliz, vocês são bem ligados. -foi a vez de Anna disfarçar.

Roy não respondeu, engatou um novo assunto que a namorada continuou alegremente. Chegaram na cada que ela dividia com outra moça que também era militar, os soldados que não quiseram alugar casas moravam no dormitório do exército que ficava a minutos do quartel general.

Anna cortou o espaço entre os assentos do carro e esperou que seu namorado a beijasse, o beijo foi rápido e a ruiva desceu logo em seguida. Ficou ali olhando Roy até que o veículo sumiu de vista, entrou na pequena casa com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Minutos depois o moreno estacionava em frente à grande casa, verificou se sua escolta estava a postos, quando ocupara o posto de Füher esquecera completamente que não poderia mais andar sem os guarda costas, quase recusara mas por mais tranquila que estivesse a situação ele ainda corria riscos. Sempre pode contar com Riza para protegê-lo... o pensamento foi redirecionado para ela.

A culpa apertou-lhe o peito, se tivesse ordenado ao invés de pedido para que ela morasse próxima a ele talvez o acidente não aconteceria. Em sua mente a voz que ele sempre tentava calar sussurrava-lhe que a sua culpa não era só devido a isso. O gosto de Anna em seus lábios era certamente munição para o incômodo sentimento que quase o enlouquecera nos últimos dias.

Após um a semana o quadro de Hawkeye permanecia inalterado , Rebecca agora ia visitar a amiga duas vezes ao dia, o desespero tomava conta de todos os que estavam próximos a Riza, inclusive os médicos estavam de mãos atadas.

Rebecca sentou-se na cadeira a qual já se acostumara, fitou o rosto tranquilo, as faixas e curativos que cobriam a cabeça e mostravam a gravidade do acidente, não fosse por isso e pelos membros engessados ninguém saberia que algo estava muito errado.

-Estamos todos preocupados com você, tem andado preguiçosa e dormindo todos esses dias. - a morena ensaiou um sorriso triste. - o Füher vem quase todos os dias, até aquele inútil do Havoc vem frequentemente, ele continua bonito. - terminou a frase com uma careta.

-Black Hayate também sente sua falta, anda desobediente e tristonho.

Não houve qualquer sinal de que Riza fosse despertar, outro dia em que Rebecca não tivera sucesso, a moça suspirou cansada, seus olhos estavam marejados com a possibilidade de que aquele fosse um quadro do quarto sem ânimo, voltou para casa com a imagem da amiga rondando sua mente.

_POV Riza_

Eu não fazia ideia de onde estava, meus olhos pareciam cobertos de areia, abri-los foi um sacrifício descomunal, tudo em mim doía de uma forma que nunca aconteceu anteriormente, mas de todas as dores a pior era definitivamente em minha cabeça, era como se alguém estivesse chacoalhando-a constantemente, respirei fundo para ver se a vertigem passava e foi quando senti a fisgada no meu lado direito. Definitivamente estava em um mau momento agora.

Olhei ao redor e vi as paredes brancas, senti o gesso na minha perna e quando ergui a mão para a cabeça notei os curativos, agora sabia porque estava doendo tanto. Na verdade pensar parecia doer, sentia minha língua com uma textura estranha, minha garganta estava seca, a sonda estava me incomodando além do limite, embora eu estivesse desperta ainda me sentia sonolenta e grogue. Era quase como se eu fosse um bebê de novo, estava fraca e aquilo me assustava.

Não conseguia focalizar nada no quarto por mais de alguns segundos, tudo o que conseguia era ver as coisas embaçadas e fechar meus olhos em nada adiantava, tive uma grata surpresa ao perceber que esse aspecto estava melhorando gradativamente.

Flashes do que aconteceu começaram a surgir na minha mente, conseguia visualizar o desvio que tive que fazer, meu corpo sendo arremessado... essa última lembrança me tirou o fôlego, senti minhas mãos começarem a tremer. Ninguém sabia mas eu tinha as mesmas reações cada vez que me lembrava da batalha final contra o Pai em que quase perdi a vida, institivamente levei minha mão até o pescoço onde a cicatriz estava.

Levei algum tempo para conseguir me controlar, geralmente meus surtos só duravam segundos e aparentemente aqueles que me rodeavam nunca perceberam nada, sou muito grata por isso,mas agora parecia que encontrei mais alguma coisa para me traumatizar. Não pude conter meu suspiro cansado.

Não sei por quanto tempo dormi, existiam momentos em que algumas vozes se misturavam ao silêncio mas quase não conseguia compreender, eram apenas palavras isoladas, de alguma forma eu tentava acordar, abrir meus olhos mas no instante seguinte tudo era silencioso, então perdia os sentidos outra vez e essa incapacidade de ficar consciente me um certo ponto distingui a voz de Rebecca, mas a probabilidade de ser uma ilusão era enorme, minha amiga estava em Amestris e de serviço.

Senti que minha mente começava a ficar nebulosa novamente, tentei tudo o que pude para me manter desperta no entanto mais uma vez caí em um estado de semiconsciência.

Não posso calcular quantas ou minutos se passaram desde que dormi, acordei com uma voz masculina que provavelmente estava ao lado de minha cama. A luta para abrir os olhos foi menos árdua agora.

-Você... digo, a senhorita acordou! - fitei o homem que parecia animado ao constatar que eu despertara.

O rosto dele me era familiar, os cabelos ruivos cuidadosamente cortados, os olhos de um azul profundo estavam presos aos meus, tentava buscar em meu inconsciente o nome dele.

-Eu preciso de água - minha voz soou falha e rouca.

-Claro. - ele virou-se para uma jovem que estava parada à porta com uma prancheta em mãos. - Sarah, por favor busque água para a general Hawkeye.

A moça saiu apressada, o médico então voltou-se para mim.

-Fico feliz que tenha acordado, estávamos todos preocupados, preciso checar seus reflexos e sinais vitais.

Acenei de leve indicando que concordava com aquilo.

-Você está sentindo muitas dores na cabeça?

Agora sentia apenas algumas pontadas, mas essas eram bem menos intensas do que as de antes.

-Não, elas melhoram um pouco.

-Sente tonturas ou enjoos? - ele agora abaixou o corpo em minha direção e com o indicador e o polegar checou se minhas pupilas estavam dilatadas.

-Ainda estou um pouco tonta, mas sem enjoo algum.

-Qual é o seu nome, data de nascimento, ano em que estamos e emprego? - o médico parecia desconfortável em perguntar, todavia devido ao golpe na cabeça eu supus serem perguntas padrão para meu estado.

Respondi a todas elas e ele pareceu satisfeito ao notar que eu ainda me lembrava das coisas.

-E qual é o seu nome? - perguntei tentando não parecer dura.

-Sinto muito general, não me apresentei adequadamente. - ele prestou continência e disse com um pequeno sorriso - sou o sargento Hans, Rudolf Hans.

Cumprimentei-o e sorri, de alguma forma esse homem parecia confiável ou talvez eu ainda estivesse zonza demais para perceber corretamente todas as coisas.

Hans ficou mais alguns minutos checando meus sinais até que a enfermeira me trouxe água, não poderia ser mais grata pelo líquido fresco descendo por minha garganta ressecada.

-Preciso ver outros pacientes, há uma campainha ao lado de sua cama caso precise de alguma coisa, volto em algumas horas para verificar como está, tenho que informar isso ao Füher.

Quando ouvi aquilo meu coração errou uma batida, estava tão absorta em tudo o que sentia, no acidente e em tentar manter-me acordada que esqueci dele. Talvez aquela tenha sido a primeira vez desde que esse homem entrou pela porta de minha casa em que eu esqueci por algum tempo de sua existência.

Agora, ali naquele quarto silencioso, sem minhas inúmeras obrigações meu coração parecia disposto a romper todos as barreiras que tão cuidadosamente criei para suportar tudo, estava tudo desaguando diante de mim e transbordando pelos meus olhos.

Lembro-me dele tão jovem e tão destemido fitando meu pai, um pai que até eu mesma tinha um inconfessável medo. Lembro-me de todo o seu treinamento, das grandes queimaduras, das lágrimas que ele insistia em esconder a cada vez que não conseguia manipular o oxigênio corretamente, não sabia o que doía mais, se eram as falhas ou a dor física do calor do fogo ao redor e em seu corpo.

Ele nunca chorou.

Eu chorei por ele todas as vezes.

Eu ainda choro por ele, ainda me escondo em meu quarto para chorar, assim como fazia quando éramos adolescentes, assim como fazia quando estávamos em Amestris e assim como faço agora que ele encontrou Anna. Mas ninguém sabe, ninguém precisa saber.

Deveria ter me acostumado com a rejeição, meu próprio pai me trocara por suas pesquisas sobre Alquimia, me transformara em apenas um local de armazenamento de seus estudos, fui rejeitada por todas as crianças que faziam vizinhança com nossa casa porque seus pais não os deixavam brincar com a filha do "alquimista louco".

Então o vi entrando em minha casa, seus cabelos bagunçados e naquele instante algo em interior me alertou para o fato de que jamais seria a mesma após esse dia. Acompanhei a cada dia de treinamento, passava horas olhando-os da janela de meu quarto, escondida num canto para que ninguém me visse ali.

Uma tarde eu estava sentada na varanda com um dos inúmeros livros que meu pai me obrigava a ler e o vi com o seu sempre presente sorriso largo. Quis fugir dali, mas minhas pernas não pareciam dispostas a obedecer.

-Olá. - ele disse com o tom mais doce.

-Olá. - respondi reunindo toda a minha coragem e erguendo meus olhos.

Meu maior erro. Toda a coragem se esvaiu de meu corpo quando as orbes negras capturaram meu olhar.

-O que está lendo? - ele apontou para o livro.

-Eu... o... O segredo de Estela. - foi naquele dia que prometi nunca mais gaguejar na frente de ninguém.

-Excelente livro, mas não sei se é bom que alguém da sua idade leia. - havia um ar zombeteiro e aquilo atiçou meu lado mais genioso.

-Não sei se é bom que alguém da sua idade se ache no direito de me dizer o que ler. - minha voz adquiriu a matiz mais fria que já havia experimentado.

Foi então que ele riu. Fiquei ali parada olhando enquanto sua gargalhada ecoava por todo o espaço e entrava como uma flecha em meu coração embora na época eu não fizesse ideia do que se tratava o que sentia.

Depois daquele dia Roy sempre me procurava para conversar, dizia gostar do meu humor irônico e do meu temperamento que ele chamava de fogo frio.

Um dia ouvi gritos no escritório de meu pai e meu novo companheiro saiu batendo todas as portas que estavam em seu caminho, só depois soube do que acontecera e que não mais o veria. Os dias se passaram lentamente após o fatídico evento, sentia tanto a falta dele e não podia demonstrar.

Num dia nublado e frio em que estava acomodada confortavelmente em meu quarto ouvi um grito de uma voz familiar, meu coração bateu descontrolado no peito, corri escadas abaixo e então vi Roy desesperado ao lado do cadáver de meu pai. Não sei como sabia que ele estava morto, apenas sabia.

Tudo o que aconteceu após isso foi um borrão de dor e tormento, Roy cuidou de tudo com a ajuda de meu avô materno. No dia da morte foi a primeira vez em que ele me abraçou e só então percebi a falta que abraços faziam, mas não pude me acostumar. Logo que eu estava bem o suficiente meu companheiro foi embora uma segunda vez.

Meu avô voltou para o exército e me vi sozinha naquela casa enorme, carregando em meu corpo um segredo que pesava imensamente e pelo qual nunca pedi. Não havia sentido na minha vida, foi quando me lembrei do que Roy dissera no enterro e percebi que estar ao seu lado era o que queria para meu futuro.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Aí está, espero que tenham gostado.**

**_Reviews_ são muito bem vindas e me estimulam a continuar essa fic.**

**Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado fielmente :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.**

Eu não sei se ainda existe alguém acompanhando essa fic, de todas as formas espero que gostem desse capítulo, ele é menor porém é mais "denso".

* * *

**_Capítulo VI_**

Passei a dedicar cada minuto dos meus dias com o propósito de entrar para o exército, nunca pedi ajuda ao meu avô, ele só soube da minha decisão quando já estava alistada e era cadete.

-É isso o que realmente quer para você? Tempos ruins estão vindo rápido e pode ser perigoso. - a voz soava preocupada, mesmo que a preocupação não chegasse aos seus olhos.

-Sim, quero fazer isso e não me importo com o que virá.

-Você tem a obstinação de sua mãe. - um sorriso doce iluminou lhe a face enrugada, guardei essa frase para sempre.

Nunca conseguiria esquecer de quando segurei uma arma pela primeira vez, fiquei ali olhando para a pistola que ainda me era tão pesada e pensando que ela me tornava júri, juiz e executora. Não havia formas de voltar atrás uma vez que disparasse.

-Hawkeye atire no alvo direito. - meu instrutor interrompeu meus pensamento.s

Meu tiro saiu completamente errado e nem perto do alvo cheguei.

-Olhe para o alvo, respire e segure, a arma é uma extensão de sua mão e não algo separado, atire ainda com a respiração suspensa. - sua voz era dura assim como a de todos ali.

Fiz o que me foi ordenado e quase pude sentir quando a bala deixou a pistola, só então soltei o ar preso em meus pulmões e notei que tinha acertado em cheio. Todos a minha volta aplaudiram e depois daquele dia as armas foram mesmo extensões do meu corpo e modificadoras de minha alma, eram meu talento e a forma com a qual eu poderia chegar até onde desejava e estar com quem desejava.

Então veio a guerra, estava deitada em minha cama no dormitório feminino quando um oficial entrou e anunciou o recrutamento para Ishbal, de alguma forma senti que estaria naquela lista e foi exatamente o que aconteceu, meu nome foi o penúltimo. Lembro-me do que senti quando meu nome foi anunciado, era um misto de medo, adrenalina e mais medo.

Saímos na semana seguinte, até aquele momento eu nunca saíra de Amestris ou participado de qualquer conflito que não fossem os inúmeros e cansativos treinamentos em que éramos submetidos semanalmente nos quarteis fomos treinados para tudo, ser atiradora de elite ou também conhecida como sniper era igualmente desgastante, ficávamos horas e mais horas aperfeiçoando a mira, estudando estratégias de combate e evasão, porque enquanto os outros soldados eram melhores na questão de força física nós éramos mais "frágeis" na parte defensiva já que enquanto estávamos atirando ficávamos vulneráveis.

A viagem foi cheia de percalços, passamos por caminhos alternativos porque o inimigo destruíra as rotas principais para impedir que os reforços chegassem, os terrenos não ajudavam em nada, pedras enormes simplesmente rolavam das montanhas enquanto os comboios passavam.

Chegamos então ao nosso destino, havia destruição sob destruição, eu quase podia visualizar a bela cidade que o local deveria ter sido, mas foi a cena que vi quando fomos todos remanejados para nossos postos me causa pesadelos até hoje, uma mãe com um bebê no colo sangrando e suja da poeira do deserto enquanto uma bala atravessada no crânio, o menino em seus braços trazia um buraco aberto em seu peito e o sangue jorrava sem parar.

"Poderia ter sido uma de minhas balas" - esse pensamento horrendo passou por minha mente e pela primeira vez em minha vida fui capaz de entender realmente a destruição que minhas mãos poderiam causar. Minhas pernas fraquejaram, meus olhos ardiam em lágrimas e o soldado que estava ao meu lado e seria minha cobertura nos prédios tentou me ajudar quando fraquejei e foi então que ele caiu.

Um tiro tinha transpassado seu coração enquanto seu sangue quente empoçava-se ao lado de minhas botas, olhei aquilo com horror e num ato desesperado me abaixei e escondi numa mureta ao lado dos três corpos.

Como um flash me veio a noção de que não poderia voltar para meu mundo anterior, se eu quisesse realizar meus planos eu teria que sobreviver, peguei meu rifle e ainda escondida procurei pelo inimigo que acabara de atirar, o homem estava a uma curta distancia e agora mirava em dois soldados que tentavam se esconder enquanto recarregavam as armas.

Aquela foi minha primeira morte.

Aquela foi a primeira vez em que privei alguém de conhecer seu futuro.

Nas semanas seguintes vivi em um estado de torpor, minha vida era dormir pouquíssimas horas, comer mal e matar... perdi as contas de quantos inimigos matei, de quantas vezes o recuo dos meus rifles foi o sinal de que alguém agora caía por terra sem vida, sem esperanças.

Eu não falava com ninguém, não dormia junto com os outros por mais perigoso que fosse, de alguma forma me sentia imunda, me sentia suja da pior maneira possível: na consciência. Não queria contato com ninguém vivo, nem morto e nem comigo mesma.

Mesmo passados tantos dias já não suportava o cheiro de morte, os sangue manchando tudo, os calos em meus dedos e as marcas que o recuo de minhas armas deixavam em meus braços e ombro. Os alquimistas chegaram alguns dias depois de mim e faziam o serviço "pesado", dos altos dos prédios eu podia ver toda a destruição sem fim que nossas mãos traziam.

Quando tudo estava quase terminado, quando as areias já estavam tingidas de vermelho e os abutres festejavam as refeições abundantes fui saindo lentamente do meu torpor. Esse momento foi um dos mais dolorosos de minha vida, não poderia apagar todas aquelas memórias, todos os gritos, toda a morte que minhas balas causaram e não poderia apagar o fato de que tudo era uma escolha minha.

Então o vi... Seus olhos traziam a mesma expressão dos meus e ele lembrava-se de mim e pude ver o horror de sua expressão ao ver que agora eu também estava maculada pela guerra. Meses após o extermínio em Ishbal descobri que ele subira de patente, que agora servíamos na mesma região e preenchi o requerimento para atuar sob seu comando.

-Pretendo te fazer minha assistente, eu quero que você protege as minhas costas. - quando ele me disse isso o ar ficou retido em meus pulmões. - Eu vou deixar minhas costas para você, o que quer dizer que você pode atirar nelas quando quiser, se eu desviar do caminho me mate com suas próprias mãos. Você está qualificada para isso.

Nesse exato momento percebi que ele depositava toda a sua confiança e seu futuro em minhas mãos e na minha habilidade, não voltaria atrás e nunca recuaria ou me afastaria de seu lado.

-Você me seguirá? - não era uma ordem embora ele pudesse ter ordenado, era um pedido.

-Sim. - não houve hesitação. - Se é isso que deseja, eu o seguirei até o inferno.

Estava selado o meu destino mais uma vez.

A maioria do trabalho consistia em requerimentos a serem preenchidos, papéis e mais papéis que exigiam a assinatura dele e uma constante tentativa minha de mantê-lo concentrado nessa parte de suas obrigações.

Ele sempre me surpreendeu com sua inteligência e capacidade estratégica, no entanto trabalhando todos os dias ao seu lado pude realmente perceber como sua mente funcionava e ficava agradecida por tê-lo escolhido para seguir e por ele ter me escolhido da mesma forma. Antes que percebesse os anos passaram.

Veio o primeiro baque: a morte de Hughes.

Ninguém sabe mas Roy dormiu em minha casa na noite do enterro, estava terminando de preparar uma sopa quando ouvi a batida na porta. Nunca teria esperado por aquela visita, parecia mais calmo no cemitério mesmo tendo chorado, algo inédito para mim.

Quando abri o que vi em seus olhos fez com que os meus umedecessem, ali estava ele: pálido, seu corpo tremendo muito levemente e quebrando-se na minha frente. Não disse nada, fiz um sinal para que entrasse e assim que fechei a porta e me virei Roy colocou a cabeça em meu ombro, apenas essa parte de seu corpo me tocava enquanto seus soluços enchiam minha pequena sala. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, quando ele estava mais calmo guiei-o até o quarto de hóspedes e esperei que deitasse, tirei-lhe os sapatos enquanto sentava ao seu lado, assim fiquei até que ele dormiu. Não falamos nada naquela noite e nem na manhã seguinte quando Roy foi embora, nunca mencionei o momento em que ele deixou que eu visse sua vulnerabilidade.

Minha torrente de lembranças foi interrompida com o barulho da porta do quarto sendo aberta, não pude esconder meu sorriso ao ver quem acabava de entrar e a pessoa também não escondeu o seu.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Aí está, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Reviews são importantes, sem elas não há motivação para continuar a postar.**

**Desde já agradeço aos que leram.**


End file.
